31 Days of August
by Ayras
Summary: Voltage Inc. Games - A series of one shots. A short fic for each day of the month. Including characters from the games: My Forged Wedding, My Sweet Bodyguard, Kiss of Revenge, In Your Arms Tonight, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, and almost all the other games.
1. Aug 1st - Minato

**Happy Birthday Minato**

10:30 pm

It's your birthday today, I made you a cake. I invited you over, you said you were working late. Will we be able to enjoy dinner together? My stomach lets out a soft growl. Letting out a sigh of defeat, I realized you weren't coming over. Dinner just won't taste as good without you. I force myself to heat up the dinner I prepared. Laying on the couch I flipped on the tv. It's now 11, I resolve myself to the thought you aren't coming over. My eyelids become heavy. I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. I check the clock it's 11:50 now. Resting my right arm over my eyes I try to hold back the tears, I just wanted a chance to celebrate with you. Was I asking for too much? How long did I lay there with my eyes closed? My left hand felt warm. Looking up, Minato was sitting on the coffee table holding my hand. I glanced at the clock 11:59.

"Happy birthday Minato."

He smiled at me.

"Seeing you today, made overtime worth it." He gave me a peck on the lips before scooping me into his arms. "Now let me recharge my battery."

"Wait Minato! I haven't had my bath!" I protested, squirming in his arms.

"Even better." He grinned and carried me to the bath.

He didn't let me sleep all night long.

"Good thing today is Saturday." I whispered as we cuddled in bed just as the sun was rising.


	2. Aug 2nd - Ryoma

**Wedding Day Jitters**

I stood there looking at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't recognize the beautiful face staring back at me, and I didn't feel like myself. I felt beautiful, the dress was perfect, my hair was perfect, my makeup was perfect. Was it right to get married like this when I didn't feel like me? If I wasn't me, then would Ryoma still love me? Will he love all of me? Always? I stared down at the engagement ring and thought of our struggles to get to this point. I felt my eyes welling up with tears. If I cry my makeup with smear. I scrunched up my nose.

"That's some face you are making on your wedding day." Junya walked in. "You look beautiful." He handed me the bouquet. "Ready?"

"Junya is it took much?" I gestured to my hair and makeup. He smiled at me.

"It's your day. Do you think it's too much? Ryoma loves you no matter what."

"Thank you."

Junya took my hand and led me out of the changing room, said his farewell and joined everyone inside the church. I couldn't help but fidget. What if I trip? What if I forget what I need to say? What if I drop his ring?

"It's time." The wedding coordinator ushered me towards the isle. I started to walk slowly, concentrating on my feet so I didn't trip. My eyes locked with Ryoma, all my fears melted away. Was he blushing? I couldn't help but grin. He took my hand as we stepped in front of the justice of the peace.

"Do you take each other to hold, cherish, and love forever?" He asked. We both stared into each others eyes and spoke our "I Do's." I took his hand and slipped on his wedding ring, Ryoma was now mine. Ryoma slipped on my wedding ring, I was now his forever.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ryoma leaned forward, I closed my eyes as he got near. The kiss was short but sweet, a good kiss to start off married life. When he broke the kiss, he lifted me up into his arms.

"Ryoma!" I gasped at his sudden gesture. In surprise I held onto his shoulders. He didn't waver. That's right, I already knew this man was strong, and we became stronger being at each other's side. I stared into his eyes, I will love this man forever.


	3. Aug 3rd - Haruka

**Beautiful Ikebana**

She had received a voucher for an ikebana class. She headed towards the hotel where the class was being hosted. Checking her ticket with the information she made sure she was a few minutes early. The class was already full of middle aged woman, she felt a bit out of place. She sat off to the side. The whispers turned to delightful chatter as a beautiful slender man entered the room. His movements were fluid and graceful as he stood in front of the group. Her eyes fixated on his hands as he laid the flowers out. He handled the flowers with such delicacy. Even though his face was beautiful she couldn't stop staring at his hands. He looked up as he placed the finished bouquet into the vase, their eyes met for a brief moment.

She caught his eye. She had to be the youngest in the entire room. She wasn't fawning over his beauty like the rest of the ladies, she was genuinely interested, and he could tell that. She was focused on the task in front of her as she tried to repeat his motions.

"You're moving your wrist too much." He came behind her, while he gently gripped her write he moved her arms for her. "Like this." Her cheeks flushed with the close proximity of their faces. Although she couldn't grasp the basics, she tried really hard, he admired that about her. At the end of the session she bowed politely, thanked him, and left with a sparkle in her eyes.

A face he could never forget, every teaching class after he looked for someone who had as much finesse as she did. He let out a soft sigh after the class was over. How many months had it been since he saw her? How many times had he come back to the same hotel hoping to see her face?

He headed for home, waiting at the cross walk for the sign to change. He glanced at the crowd waiting on the other side when she caught his eye. He waited on the other side for her, as she walked past he interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey you took my class before."

She stopped and stared at Haruka.

"Oh right, yes I did, a couple months ago."

"I remember. You haven't been back."

"No I was pretty terrible." She let out a small laugh to hide her embarrassment. Rubbing her arm she looked away. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Your hands are beautiful." She spoke.

"My hands?"

"Yes that's why I love watching you."

She was staring at his hands and not his face? He was embarrassed, someone like her could see him for who he really was and not just some famous ikebana artist.

"Would you like a private lesson?" Haruka asked. She nodded and followed him home, that's how it all began.


	4. Aug 4th - Ota

**No collar**

Ota was in a park, sketching the cherry blossom tree. A dog walked up and nudged his leg.

"Hey doggy, where is your owner?" He glanced around, nobody was near by. He set his sketchbook down and began to pet the dog. "You're a good girl, but you shouldn't wag your tail at someone else."

I ran around the block looking for her. Holding the leash tightly in my hand, wiping the tears from my eyes as I ran to a nearby park. In the park I spot a dog that looks like the one I am looking for. While spotting the owner as well. I let out a sigh but notice there is no leash, there is still hope after all I think to myself. As I trot towards him, I begin to recognize the details of his face. Of course! I had seen it all over my magazines. The angelic artist, this celebrate is playing with your dog! I stand there and gawk for a moment at his beautiful face.

"Excuse me." I finally get the courage to speak up. He looks up and smiles pleasantly.

"Is this your dog?" He asks.

"Yes it is."

"She is a real sweetie. You should keep a better hold on her." He grabbed her collar as he pet her head.

"She saw a squirrel, yanked so hard she broke the leash." I attach the leash to her collar. I catch a glance at his sketch book. "Are you drawing the cherry blossoms? It's beautiful."

Ota smiles his angelic smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it's beautiful." I ...Show more notes

"May I draw your dog? She reminds me so much of my own?" There is a glint in his eye, it looks a little mischievous.

Innocently I nod in agreement.

"Sit right here." He points to a spot on the ground, "Just sit next to your dog."

I look up at him grinning as I watch him sketch my dog. I notice his mischievous smile again, wondering what he is thinking. He closes his sketch book.

"Can't I see it?" Titling my head confused. He gets up beginning to walk away he looks back.

"Come to the Tres Spades tomorrow night if you want to see it." Disappearing out of sight.

Heading to Tres Spades the next day. I wait in the lobby. He didn't really say what time, I fidget nervously. The general manager escorts me up to the VIP lounge. In the lounge Ota is alone laying on the couch, with that same mischievous smile on his face. I spot the sketch book on the table. He laughs.

"Take a look."

Reaching down, picking up the book and flipping through it I come to the last pages of drawings. A few pages of cherry blossoms, and then the one I saw, eagerly flipping the page, my jaw drops. It's not a picture of my dog, but of me instead. He lets out a laugh.

"Now you should be mine." He tugs on my arm taking me back to his suite. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Aug 5th - Yuzuki

**Slip up**

"Good morning!" Aira greeted the hairstylist and the camera crew when arriving to the studio and immediately began to set up her station. She was a makeup artist for a studio, today she was on site for a film shoot.

"Where is my water?" She heard a voice call. Looking over, she knew Yurika had just walked into the studio. Yurika was very pretty but she was as rude as they came. The lady from the wardrobe walked over to her.

"Aira, can we talk about the make-up for the scene?"

"Sure. What kind of outfit will they be wearing?" They began to discuss clothes and makeup. She glanced over at the figure that just walked in, it was Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, let's get you changed." After he was changed he walked over to Aira. Her eyes fixated on him wearing nothing but a satin bathrobe. He smirked at her.

"Are you ready Yukuzi... I mean Mr. Kitaoji?" She quickly corrected herself and began appliing a very small amount of makeup to his face. "You look fabulous."

"Of course he does, he always does." Yurika spoke in a matter of fact tone, as she ran her hand from shoulder to shoulder, across his back. "Ready?"

Aira applied the makeup to Yurika's face.

"Hurry up." Yurika demanded.

It was time to start the shoot. It was a steamy scene where Yuzuki exits the bath and Yurika is laying on the bed naked ready for him. Of course the scene made Aira nervous, Yuzuki was her boyfriend of a couple months and was still rather a secret. She really didn't want to watch her boyfriend make out with another girl.

Yurika disrobed on the bed, the blanket draped over her still exposing most of her naked body.

"Alright action!" The director called.

Yuzuki exited the bathroom. Toweling off his wet hair, he looked incredibly sexy. She couldn't help but stare at him in admiration of his body.

"Oh Yuzuki." Yurika called out, "Come join me in bed." She spoke in a seductive voice. He walked over to the bed, dropping the towel, he began to climb onto the bed."

"You look so sexy Aira."

"Cut!" The director yelled.

"Aira? Who the hell is Aira?" Yurika raised her voice demanding to know. Yuzuki's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Sorry I caught the makeup artist out of the corner of my eye, her name came to my head." He lied.

Aira stood there with her mouth slightly a gap, she was shocked. Was he thinking of her while he tried to kiss Yurika?

"From where you drop the towel." The director called out.

Yuzuki resumed, he dropped the towel and began to climb on the bed, he pushed Yurika's hair off her shoulder, leaning down to kiss and call out her name, he spoke Aira's name yet again. Aira covered her mouth, trying to prevent her giggling, it was unusual to see Yuzuki so flustered. Aira stepped away from the set, to give Yuzuki some room. Not helping, 6 scenes later Yurika was begining to get very frustrated.

"Alright everyone." The director called, "Let's bring in the stunt double." Finally giving in, Yuzuki was free to leave the set. Grabbing Aira's arm and dragging her out with him.

"You are not to mention this to anyone." Yuzuki's cheeks flushed. Aira just giggled, savoring the moment, and the surprised look on Yurika's face as she left with Yuzuki, her boyfriend.


	6. Aug 6th - Takao

**Comfort Me**

Her phone rang while she was at work. Checking the number, it was unusual for Takao to call her when he knew she was at work.

"Takao, is everything okay?" She answered her phone.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" He let out a small laugh. "I'm heading home early. Do you want me to stop by the convenience store on my way home?"

She went to accept his offer, but something didn't feel right.

"Are you feeling alright Takao?" She asked. She could hear his nervous chuckle.

"Fine, fine, why do you ask?"

"Alright, don't worry about stopping, be careful on your way home."

"I will." He hung up the phone.

It bothered her, sitting there at her desk thinking about Takao. What if he was sick he passed out on the street? She chewed on her lip nervously.

"Okay calm down, you're over thinking it." She impatiently tapped her fingers on the desk, before finally giving in and heading home early. On her way home she stopped by the convenience store and picked up the ingredients for soup.

"I'm home." She called out, before removing her shoes and heading into the living room. Takao was resting on the couch. She quickly put the groceries away and went to the bathroom to get the thermometer.

"Takao" She called out in a soft voice. "Here." She offered the thermometer to Takao. He looked surprised, but relentlessly took it. She went back into the kitchen and began to prepare the soup. She came back and took his temperature.

"102 fever. I'm glad you came home, now go get in bed and let me take care of you."

Takao went into the bedroom. While the food cooked she came into the bedroom and laid a cool towel on his forehead.

"Soup is almost ready." She said before heading back into the kitchen. She returned to the bedroom.

"Let me feed you." She took a spoonful and offered it to Takao. His cheeks flushed.

"I can feed myself."

"Let me spoil you for once." She continued to feed him until it was all gone. She got up took the bowl and the towel. She came back and set the towel on his forehead.

"Rest for now." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. She got up to leave before he wrapped his arms around her holding her against his body.

"Don't go, stay with me." He tighten his grip on her.

"Okay, I'll stay with you." She climbed into bed with him, the both quickly fell asleep.


	7. Aug 7th - Satoru

**Chocolate Cake**

Satoru was pissed, why did Meguru do that. He was pretty sure Meguru did these things on purpose. Satoru went to the kitchen and slammed down one of Meguru's cooking magazines. It was open to the most amazing looking chocolate cake Satoru had ever seen.

"You left it open on purpose to that page." Satoru scolded Meguru.

Meguru blinked, looking rather shocked at his actions.

"I needed this recipe for dinner last night." Meguru pointed at the opposite page.

"Make this." Satoru pointed at the cake.

"I don't have time to make that for you!" Meguru raised his voice at Satoru.

"Hey what is going on?" She walked into the room. She glanced at the magazine.

"7 layer double chocolate Hershey cake? Mmm sounds sweet." She spoke practically drooling over the picture.

"Make it for me." Satoru spoke to her.

"Me?"

"You cook don't you?"

"Well yes." She was a little bit surprised.

"So make it." He demanded.

"Fine, but you are helping me." She grabbed his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping for the ingredients." Dragging him down the street to the convenience store. She handed him the basket when they arrived.

"Carry this." She looked at the ingredients list as he followed her down the isles.

"2 Hershey's chocolate bars." She spoke as she grabbed a couple and put them in the basket.

"No, that won't work."

"What won't?" She looked at him confused. He started filling the basket with all the candy bars on the shelf. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"I like these. Is that all the ingredients?" Satoru pointed at the recipe list.

"Oh just chocolate chips." She grabbed a bag, "Okay let's go check out." They checked out and headed home.

"Meguru said he'd leave out the pans we needed." She said as she laid out the ingredients. "What are we going to do with all these chocolate bars?" He grabbed a candy bar and began to eat it.

"This." He broke off a piece of chocolate and offered it to her.

"Mmm. It's so sweet." She closed her eyes and savored the taste.

"Now let me have a taste." He leaned over the counter and kissed her deeply. "You're right. Let's skip the cake, and enjoy another kind of dessert." He picked her up in his arms princess style and carried her to his room.


	8. Aug 8th - Kakeru

**Cherish Forever**

How did it come to this? We stand on the boarder to the human world. We are fugitives on the run. I lace my fingers with hers as we stop to take a small break to let her catch her breath, she is so strong to want to continue on with me. I kiss the back of her hand.

"Ready to continue?"

"Do we have to run?" She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Want me to carry you?" I tease her. I notice her cheeks turning pink.

"No...no thank you!"

I squeeze her hand. I continue to pull her along as we run along the tree line.

"Kakeru." She whispered pulling on his arm. "Over there." We spot a few demons who are searching for us. I wrap my arms around her and start dropping her energy.

"Kakeru I feel weak." She clutches my chest.

"Shh." I comfort her, holding her tighter as they walk past us. When they pass and out of sight I return her energy. "You okay?"

She nods and smiles at me.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world Kakeru." She smiles at me. I squeeze her hand again.

"I'll protect you. I love you, and I'll always love you."


	9. Aug 9th - Eduardo:Akiyoshi

**Waiting**

She headed over and stood at the Navigation wheel one evening.

"Today was another beautiful day of sailing!" She spoke out as she stretched next to Eduardo. Sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. It still amazed her that her and Eduardo were a couple.

"Come." He beckoned her over in front of the wheel. He took her wrist and directed her where to put her hands on the wheel. "Now grip tightly and looked forward. Eyes on the horizon."

"Eduardo I don't think I can do this." She spoke nervously. He pulled her hair out of her face.

"I choose you, of course you can do it." He kissed her cheek several times. He placed his hand on top of hers, helping her steady the wheel. "No matter what I will protect you, this life time and the next. I will come and find you, so wait for me."

"Promise?" She looked over at Eduardo. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah."

... ... ... ...

She woke up from that silly dream again. Laughing to herself over the thought.

"Pirates in love, hehe." She got dressed, heading down to the kitchen. Akiyoshi was already down in the kitchen.

"Sorry I'll get cooking right away."

"Relax, it's in the oven." He told her.

"But it was my turn to cook, why didn't you wake me?" She groaned.

"Because it's your day off." He spoke coolly as he began to dish the cooked food evenly onto 2 plates. "Do you have any plans today?"

She carried the plates to the table.

"None that I can think of."

"Then let's do something."

"Ok. Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." He casually spoke. After breakfast they headed out, they road the train for awhile and then caught a bus.

"We're here." She followed Akiyoshi off the bus.

"The ocean?" She spoke looking out into the horizon. Pushing the hair out of her face he took her hands and kissed them.

"I love you, for a long time I've love you. I wanted you to just be family but at some point I couldn't deny the fact any more, it's destiny for us to be together."

"I love you too." She spoke out as tears ran down her cheeks. Their lips met for a hard kiss.

"I promise to protect you." He spoke once their lips separated from each other. She blinked.

"Promise?" She blinked recalling her dream.

"Yeah." He spoke in a soft voice smiling at her. She smiled back at him, then looked out into the horizon.

"I waited for you... Eduardo." She spoke so softly Akiyoshi couldn't hear her. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the waves.


	10. Aug 10th - Hanai

**Picture Perfect**

"Do you remember that guy who was taking pictures of couples in the park not that long ago?" Ryohei asked walking up to her in 2nd unit.

"Yes?" She stuttered a little bit.

"Here. Evidence no longer needs them, there is plenty of proof." He handed her an envelope before turning and talking to the only other person in the office, Kirisawa. She opened the envelope to find a few pictures in there, one of Hanai with his arm wrapped around her shoulder giving her a kiss on the forehead. Another picture of her wrapping her arms around him, and the last one, Hanai kissing her. The thought made her cheeks turn scarlet, remembering her lips felt warm from the sensation of his. Even in the heat of that moment Hanai never lost his cool.

"Excuse me." She left 2nd unit and went onto the roof to catch some fresh air and gather her thoughts. With the pictures in hand she began to flip through them again. She didn't try to deny her feelings anymore, she was in love with Hanai. She let out a sigh as looked out at the view. Hearing the door open behind her she turned to look.

"Hanai." She spoke in a small voice.

"I thought I'd find you here. Boss said you headed straight for the door when Ryohei stopped by the office. Everything okay?"

"He came to give me these." She held them up not looking at him. There was no reason to deny it, even if she did Ryohei could easily tell him later. He took the photos from her and flipped through them.

"From the park?" He asked.

"Right." A slight blush crept on her cheeks.

"These are good. I mean for being taken from a bag." He looked out into the sky.

"Yeah. Yeah I know." She tried to casual say.

"Look, about these." He held up the kissing picture. She stared at it.

"Wha... What about it?" She couldn't hold in her surprise, but tried to remain cool.

"We should try it again." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss again.


	11. Aug 11th - Jinpachi

**Your Stuff**

Jinpachi walked up to her apartment on the second floor. She was at work but he still had the key to her apartment. He slipped off his shoes, and headed into her kitchen. He searched her drawers for various utensils.

"I should be able to make dinner with this." He took the utensils back to his apartment. He returned with the pot full of uncooked food, threw it on her stove and waited for her to return home.

"Thank you for cooking dinner." She spoke as she cleaned their bowls up. "Jinpachi, is this your pot?"

"Yes it is, I prepared it at my place."

"Oh let me clean it for you." She washed the dishes. He took the pot and returned to his apartment.

The next day he arrived at her apartment while she was at work. He raided her bathroom and took her red lipstick and matching nail polish and left.

"Jinpachi!" She yelled as she knocked on his door. "Jinpachi!" He opened his door slightly.

"Hey I'm working do you need something?"

"Have you been going into my apartment?"

"No why?"

"I'm missing my favorite lipstick."

"I'll call you later." He slammed the door on her.

"Jinpachi!" She yelled, frustrated she left for work.

When she returned home she went straight for his place. She reached for the doorknob without knocking, twisting the knob, it was unlocked. She went into his place. "Jinpachi?" She looked around and noticed her lipstick sitting on a white sheet on a table. "This is mine. My shoes! Mine as well." She began picking up items, clothing, shampoo, perfume. "What else does he have of mine?" She went into the bathroom. His pictures were hung all over the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jinpachi stood behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"I thought you said you haven't been into my apartment!" She spoke angrily. "These are my things!"

"I needed them for my photos." He shrugged.

"Have you heard of asking?"

"I just wanted to surprise you. These things make me think of you." He kissed her cheek. "You inspire me."


	12. Aug 12th - Kyoichi

**Save You**

Her boss yelled across the room.

"Everyone, lights out, lock the doors, and into the backroom. The employees in the room began to panic rushing around grabbing their valuables, pulling the shades down and making the place look empty. She quickly followed the group into the back room. She helped push heavy boxes against the door.

"Everyone silence your phones and ladies go hide in the closets." The boss spoke in a hushed tone as the group. As many of us could we shove into the closets. She covered her ears, hearing the screams, the sounds of glass shattering, and banging of furniture. Squeezing her eyes shut she just prayed it was over soon.

"Is it hotter in here to anyone else?" One woman employee whispered.

"The building is on fire!" We heard screaming outside.

"Let's get out of here!" Another employee spoke in a loud voice. She followed the group of the closet. They opened the doors from the backroom.

"The front is on fire, out the window!" One by one they crawled out of the window. She got up and ran several feet from the building before tripping in the grass and falling to the ground. She tried to get up before a man approached.

"Ahhh!" She let out a scream as he reached for her. Covering her head and squeezing her eyes. "Help me Kyoichi!"

"Hey, hey, let me go!" The guy yelled. She opened her eyes and Kyoichi was standing there twisting the guys arm. He pushed him away. With that the guy ran away.

"You okay?" He reached out his hand to her. She looked at him and took his hand. He pulled her into his arms. Out of relief she began to cry.

"I'll always be here to save you." Kyoichi hugged her tightly. He took her purse from her and led her to his car. "You're safe now, and I'm here now." He cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips softly. Then he held her hand as he took her home.


	13. Aug 13th - Mamoru

**Shopping!?**

Mamoru stood by the window, puffing away at his cigarette. He was very agitated. Had she forgotten about today? He thought about what happened earlier. He came home early so he could surprise her for their date, spotting her down in the lobby. He was about to call out to her when Baba and Ota showed up. Baba threw his arm around his arm around her shoulder and drug her off. He was so annoyed, he immediately lit up another cigarette.

"What's with you?" Eisuke said. He had been sitting in the lobby with Soryu discussing the next auction. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Just conserving energy." He took out his phone and sent her a text, "Got called into work. Can't make it tonight."

"Oh ok." She text back. He could hear her disappointment from there.

The next day Mamoru found Ota and Baba in the lobby.

"Hey Kishi." Ota grinned at him. "Why'd you stand her up?"

"Yeah she was really disappointed." Baba spoke with a serious face. Mamoru grabbed Ota's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"What were you doing with her yesterday?"

"What's wrong Kishi? Are you jealous?" Baba he covered his mouth like he was shocked.

"Ow ow!" Ota's cried out. "We were going to take her shopping for your date."

"Yeah she was just so excited to be going out with you, but she was afraid she didn't have anything nice to wear so you would stop calling her a kid." Baba told him. Mamoru released Ota's arm. He left and headed over to her apartment. He knocked on her door.

"Mamoru!" She was surprised when she opened the door. She let him in.

"Come on we are going on a date."

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes. Get ready."

"Could you um... turn around so I can change." She spoke blushing.

"Sweetheart it isn't anything I haven't seen before." He smiled at her.

"But it's embarrassing!" Her cheeks turned even more red.

"Nevermind, I can't wait anymore. You're just too damn cute."

"Cute?" She stuttered.

"Yeah." He smiled at her and pushed her down onto the bed. "I love you, so stop running off with other guys." He kissed her red cheeks, her nose, and deeply kissed her lips.

"I love you Mamoru." She embraced him.

"I know."


	14. Aug 14th - Seiji

**Sweet Romance**

How long had they been dating now? A month? Every day Seiji felt on top of the world, and it was all thanks to the beautiful woman sitting in the desk across from him. She glanced over and smiled at him before turning back to her work. A soft smile spread to his face as he rushed to make sure he was finished so he could leave on time.

"Good night everyone." She stood up.

"Good night Kazuki." Other coworkers spoke to her as she gathered her things. She flashed Seiji a quick smile before heading out. Seiji put his head down to hide the small blush creeping over his cheeks. Seiji waited a few minutes before following Kazuki's example and leaving for the night. Kazuki was waiting for him by his car.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" She asked, "I bought too much yesterday." He drove her to her apartment.

"I'm going to change really quick before I make dinner." Kazuki said leaving Seiji in the living room by himself. Once she was changed in some casual clothes she went into the kitchen and started cooking. It didn't matter how many times he saw her outside of work. She always looked amazing in regular clothes. The shirt she wore hugged every curve, showing off just a little bit of her cleavage, it was enough to get him going. He could feel himself get a little stiff under the table. Was he really ready to push the topic with her, or should he wait till she brings it up?

The food she cooked was amazing as always, being considerate of his sensitive tongue.

"Seiji," she smile so sweetly at him, "would you like to sit next to me?"

Picking his body off the floor it felt like a lead weight, his hardness had gone down a little but being close to her wouldn't help. She pecked him on the cheek and when he turned toward her she leaned in and pecked hi on the lips. She was more bold than he gave her credit for. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. Her tongue began to tease his bottom lip. He opened his mouth a bit and let her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues lingered together for a bit before he separated from her. He stood up and picked her up princess style into his arms.

"Seiji?" She spoke in a bit of a surprised voice. His cheeks were pink.

"Just tell me no." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why would I tell you no?" She asked with a bit of pink now to her cheeks. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He straddled her body and ran his hands up her sides.

"I'm ready for this. I've been waiting for you." She spoke out after a bit of silence. He began to strip off his clothes, down to his boxers. He then removed her clothes, she blushed. "I have been waiting for you Seiji."

He kissed her softly and indulged in their first time together. He laid in bed with her, holding her close, rubbing his hands against her soft body, as she laid on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"I love you Seiji."

"I love you too Kazuki."


	15. Aug 15th - Irie

**Playtime Break**

"Good morning doctor." Nurse Narumi greeted Irie as soon as he walked into the office.

"Good morning." He looked at the board and noticed Sezaki's name still on the "In" side of the board.

"He's taking a nap in the break room." Narumi tells him. Irie walks into the break room. How many nights had he stayed here. He reaches over to brush the hair off his face but stops short, pulling his hand back, and turning to leave the room. He headed to the meeting room to prepare for the morning meeting. The doctors and nurses began to gather in the room shortly after. Sezaki was one of the last ones to enter, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Let's began..." Irie led off the morning meeting, giving each doctor a moment to talk about their patients. Sezaki spoke with no signs of fatigue. Irie still couldn't help but be concerned. Their eyes met for a moment, both wearing their normal poker face. Sezaki quickly left the room not giving Irie a chance to protest about anything to him.

The day went on without a hitch, Irie headed to the office to complete his paperwork before heading home. He glanced at the board, Sezaki's name was still on the "In" side. Irie turned to find him. Sezaki was heading out of the director's office.

"A word Sezaki." Irie looked concern.

"...Why?" Sezaki asked after a moment of hesitation.

"We have a meeting to represent the hospital." Irie gave him no room for arguing and led him away from the hospital.

"Where are we going? It's not the usual hotel?" Sezaki asked as Irie drove away from the hospital.

"We're here." He pulls over and points across the street at a small building with red lanterns hanging outside the entrance.

"An izakaya?" Sezaki was surprised. Irie led him inside and ordered them both a beer.

"You have been working too hard. My treat." Irie pushed the beer towards him. A few drinks later Sezaki reveals nurse Akako has been hitting on him. Irie lets out a laugh.

"Follow me." Irie leads Sezaki across the street to a bar with a bunch of pool tables. "You need to have some fun Issei. Let's make a bet."

"About?" Sezaki takes a pool stick.

"I win, you ask Akako out."

"And if I win?" Sezaki asks.

"I'll leave you alone." Irie lets out another laugh, "First shot is all yours." Even with lack of experience Sezaki put on his game face on and shot his best game. Irie lets out a laugh as he sinks the last ball.

"Nice try, better luck next time." Sezaki glared at Irie.

"I'm not letting you win, best 2 out of 3." Sezaki demands. Irie was just teasing him, but he was glad to see his friend letting off some steam and having fun.


	16. Aug 16th - Nathan

**Cooking and Drinking**

"Nathan" She walked into the kitchen.

"Not now." He brushes her off coolly.

"Do you need help?" She asks as she tries to walk further into the kitchen.

"Leave!" He demands. She shutters under the dark glare in his eyes. She knew it, he was angry at her. All she wanted to do earlier was help out, so she started cleaning. How was she suppose to know that he was getting ready to cook. She returned to their room and laid on the bed. She hugged her knees, biting her lip trying not to cry. She tried so hard to help him, but he always pushed her away.

"When will he accept me?" She asked herself out loud. There was a knock on the door. She jumped up. "Nathan?" She opened it to find Russell standing there. He had a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Thought I heard ya poutin. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to the lookout.

"Wow it's so beautiful up here!" She exclaimed.

"Nathan said he was makin my favorite foods." Russell told her. Suddenly it dawned on her what Nathan was doing.

"Excuse me Russell! Thanks for cheering me up." She climbed down the ladder to get to the deck. Her foot got caught. "Ow I'm stuck."

"Hang in there!" Russell yelled down to her. She slipped and fell. Russell slid down the rope and caught her before she hit the deck.

"Owwie!" She cried out.

"Dang yer heavy." Russell complained.

"Are you okay?" Christopher ran over. Nathan walked up on deck at the worst timing as Russell pulled her to her feet. Nathan glared at Russell.

"Let's eat." Thomas called out as they gathered to eat dinner. When they were almost finished eating Nathan disappeared, when he returned he was carrying a cake.

"Happy birthday Russell." Nathan thrust the cake into Russell's hands.

"Hey thanks!" Russell looked so happy.

"Let's celebrate!" Morgan called out pouring glasses of liquor for everyone.

"No." Nathan took her drink away.

"Nathan!" She got up and went downstairs. She put her head down and began to cry thinking of all the things that went on today.

"Hey." Nathan spoke in his curt voice. She looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want you getting drunk in front of anyone else." He pushed a colorful drink towards her.

"Mmm it's so good." She spoke, grinning ear to ear.

"Ya make me tired watching ya, first yer cryin then yer laughin. Make up yer mind. Sorry."

"What?" She looked at him surprised.

"I jus don't know how to act around ye sometimes." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Cause I love ya."


	17. Aug 17th - Subaru

**Cozy Bath****Time**

"It's okay Subaru, you don't have to carry me, I can walk!"

"You sprained your ankle you shouldn't put any pressure on it."

"It's fine, I can hobble around." She threw him a glare.

"What happens when you lose your balance and you hurt yourself even more?" Subaru glared at her back. He hated getting angry with her, but she was so stubborn sometimes. "Just give in and let me help you." He walked out of the room and came back. "I got the bath going." He picked her up princess style.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to the bath." He set her down on the edge of the tub.

"Do you want me to take off your clothes?"

"Nn no thank you!" Her cheeks flush a deep crimson at the thought. "Could you leave."

"No." He said bluntly. Subaru began to strip.

"Wha... wha what are you doing?" She raised her voice in shock.

"Could you not wake the neighbors by screaming." Subaru continued to strip until he was just in his boxers. "Fine I'll turn around." He turned his back, stripped completely, and began to rinse off. He glanced at her over his shoulder. She was struggling to get her skirt off. He approached her, in one swift motion pulled the rest of her clothes off, and set her on the stool.

"You should know I'm not a patient man." He whispered in her ear, making her face turn completely red. He kissed her neck, as the water ran down her face, shoulders, and back.

"Let me wash your back Subaru."

"Here, I bought some new body wash. It's good for your skin." She took the teddy bear bottle of body wash and began to scrub his back. Her hands moved up and down his entire back and then as she washed his shoulders he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"I told you, let me take care of you." He kissed her cheeks and nose. He scrubbed her body down, as she tried to cover up.

"I can do my front." She pulled her knees up to cover her chest.

"Fine." He took the shampoo and massaged his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm." She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft touch. Running the water over her body, he picked her up and threw her into the tub.

"With an expression like that, you aren't getting away. He joined her in the tub, and pulled her into his arms.

"Subaru is this strawberry bubble bath fragrance?" She tried to distract him and pull away.

"Mmhm." He buried his face in her neck as he sucked hard right above her collar bone.

"Don't leave a mark!" She tried to push his head away.

"Then don't push me away." He pulled her onto his lap. "Let me enjoy you." He kissed her softly, "All of you."

"Fine but not here." She spoke looking away, still embarrassed. Subaru stood up with her in his arms. He sent her gently on the edge of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

"Bedroom then." He carried her princess style out of the bathroom.


	18. Aug 18th - Shingo

**Favorite color**

Shingo was walking down the street, the day finished early. He decided to window shop. He passed by a shop that displayed prom dresses. He thought about that annoying girl who sat next to him at work. He thought about her skin tone, what color would look good on him, did she even wear dresses? He hesitated going in. Why was he even wondering? He headed to the door, stopped, then decided the better of it. As he turned to walk away from the store he spotted a familiar figure across the street. There was a classic car show on the other side of the street, and she was there. She looked up and spotted him as well. He could tell she was surprised. He walked over towards the intersection and waited for the light to change, crossing the street and approaching her.

"Good... good afternoon." She stuttered in surprise to see him. He remained cool as he looked over her shoulder at the car she was looking at. "I don't know much about them, but I like looking at them." She distracted herself by looking at the car she was looking at. Shingo rambled off the year and make of the car.

"Oh do you know about classic?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you doing in the area?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Oh um, our current project reminded me I needed to do some shopping." She turned away, her cheeks a slight pink color.

"I was doing some research, maybe we can work together?" Shingo suggested.

"Um um okay..." She hesitated, she wanted to say no.

"Where do you need to go?" Shingo asked.

"I uh..." Her face turned beet red. "Let's just go across the street." They walked together.

"Does here work?" He stopped at the store here was looking at the dresses in. She nodded and they walked inside together.

"I uh am going to look over there." She pointed to the back to the store. He began to look through the dresses that caught his attention in the window. After checking the fabrics and the cuts, he picked out one.

"This would look good on her." He grabbed the dress and headed to the back of the store where she was. She was looking at bras. He took a deep breath and approached her with a cool head.

"You should find a bra that you can wear with this dress." He held this in front of her face. "I think would match your skin complexion and flatter your figure. I'd like to see this on you."

"What?" Her face blushed all the way up to her ears.

"You're beautiful." He spoke honestly.

"Shingo?" She stared at him in surprise.

"This would be my favorite color on you, so please try it on." Without any questions, she took the dress, and picked a matching bra and headed to the changing room. Once she was changed she came out, revealing herself in the outfit to Shingo.

"Wear that to dinner with me." Shingo spoke. She nodded and took his hand.

"I love you." She spoke, lacing her fingers with his as they headed to a romantic dinner.


	19. Aug 19th - Kaoru

**Another Cat**

I woke up as the light streamed through the living room. Crap I fell asleep in the living room again, which means she didn't come home. I let out a heavy sigh and realize Tama is sleeping on my stomach. I reach down and stroke her chin.

"Mmeoww!"

"Yeah me too." I was hoping Tama was telling me that she missed her too. The house felt so empty. I had to fix things with her at work, she was ignoring my phone calls. I got ready for the work day and headed to work by myself. I could hear her yell in my head about skipping breakfast as I leave the house and let out a smirk.

At the office she is chatting with Shusei and Minato. I approach them, and they greeted me. Her eyes darted down to the floor as she rushed past me to her desk. I decided to send her a text.

"Meet me on the roof for lunch." Do I add a smiley face? I decide against it, and send the plain text. Throughout the morning I check my phone, no response. I glance up at her, she is giggling with Shusei. What the hell? All I could think of was stop hitting on my girl.

"We're going to lunch." Shusei gestured to her and himself. "Want to join us."

"Shu!" She protested in a whisper. My heart dropped, what is going on between them. I blow them both off by turning and walking away.

I take a early day and head out to take some photos for an article I'm working on. As I head to the abandon warehouse, walking around I snap some pictures. I hear some weird sound coming from the floor below, I look down the ladder. I would rather not walk down there, but I want to know what that sound is. I climb down the ladder and slip. Falling hard I hit the floor.

"Crap." I reach for my leg. Did I break something? I pick up my phone. I'm getting no signal. There is that sound. I crawl over to the pile of junk.

"Mew!" There is a small kitten.

"Hey there." I reach out. She is startled but looks like she is injured. "Come here, I won't hurt you." After a little bit of coaxing the small kitty finally comes into my lap. I move.

"Oww!" I can't help but yell out in pain.

"Kaoru?" I hear the sweetest voice.

"Here." I yell up to her.

"Kaoru!" She peeks her head down. "Minato is with me." They were able to get me up and to Minato's car. The small kitty stayed hidden in my shirt.

"Thanks Minato, I'll stay here with him for awhile." Once we reach my place. She sat next to me.

"Here." I lay the small kitty into her lap. "For you. She needs protection, and some love. I hope you'll love her the way I love you." I leaned over and kiss her forehead.

"Okay, I forgive you." She leaned over and kissed me on the lips.


	20. Aug 20th - Masaomi

**Teaching Guitar**

She came home from work one night.

"So hungry." She checked her fridge, "Mm I'll cook some rice and tuna." She began to wash the rice. She stopped for the moment, she started to wonder if she should make some extra. She walked out onto her balcony, seeing the light streaming through the closed curtains. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard him strumming on his guitar. It was a peaceful melody, calm, and relaxing, what she felt when she was laying in his arms. She took a chance, knocking on the glass door. He continued to strum the melody.

"Masaomi?" She called out.

"Yeah." He answered. She pulled the door open.

"Am I bothering you?" Poking her head in the door, "Are you hungry?"

"For your brown food? I guess so." He looked down at his guitar.

"Come over whenever you are ready, I'll start cooking."

He was in a good rhythm, so he picked up his guitar and took it over to her place.

"Are you writing a new song?" She called out when he sat on her bed with his guitar and started strumming away. "It's so calming." He continued to hum a tune and play some notes to it as he waited for the food to be ready.

"Here you are." She set down a full bowl filled with rice.

"It's brown." He commented on it, even though he knew it would be as good as it always is.

"It's still good!" She raised her voice in defense. He just let out a laugh.

"Masaomi, can you show me how to play the guitar?" She asked as she finished off her bowl of food. He averted his gaze towards his guitar.

"I guess." He picked up his guitar. "Sit here."

"Here?" She sat on the edge of the bed. He set the guitar on her lap.

"Hold it here." He moved her hand up to the neck of the guitar. He straddled her from behind.

"Masaomi!" She almost jumped in surprise.

"Hey watch my guitar."

"So...sorry." She quickly stuttered an apology. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her hands in his.

"Alright place your fingers here and here." He guided her fingers, "Now do this motion with this hand." He showed her some motions with both hands one at a time. "Now put that all together." He hummed the tune of the cords he showed her. She played the cords slowly, looking back and forth at both hands quickly. Masaomi couldn't help but laugh.

"You look so funny looking like that. Just play the cords."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. If you do, I'll award you."

"Fine." She clumsily played the notes he showed her.

"Good job." He grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards him, planting a kiss on her lips. "You cook and leave the song writing to me."


	21. Aug 21st - Hideki

**Forever Alone**

Hideki felt a little guilty, he ran off without telling her he was leaving. It's not that he didn't care about her, he just couldn't love her. He couldn't make her go through any kind of pain. He looked out the window of his hotel. He took a transfer to another country without telling anyone. Nobody could let her know where he was this time around, no unexpected visits from Kurosawa and her, the woman he so desperately tried to stop himself from falling in love. He sat there drinking coffee, thinking of the moments that led him up to his final decision.

It was suppose to be a sunny day, they planned to go to the zoo for their date. As the time for them to meet approached, a storm moved through. He walked to move to shelter when a truck drove by and shot at him. He took cover and shot back.

"Hideki!" She screamed from across the street. The truck swerved and hit her. His eyes became focused as he shot the tires on the truck, sending it crashing into a building. He called for back up and ran over to her, holding her cold lifeless body in his arms.

"I love you." He clutched her tightly. "You said you would wait for me." He spoke as he pushed the hair off her bloody cheek. After she was taken away in the ambulance he vowed if she lived he could never put her in harms away again. Those guys were after him. He went to see her in the hospital one last time. Taking her bruised and taped up hand he kissed each of her fingers.

"I thought one day we could be family." He kissed her forehead, "But all I want is for you to live." He ran away from his problems, it was something he was good at.


	22. Aug 22nd - Eiji

**That Cheater**

She woke up still rather sleepy. Pulling her heavy eyelids open she saw him getting dressed.

"Eiji?" She called out to him a in quiet voice. He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed wrapping his arms around her, and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep, its still rather early. I have an assignment I got called in for." He almost looked sad as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug, burying her face in his chest. "Sorry." They untangled from each other.

"Hang on." She spoke before he got up from the bed. She reached up and fixed his tie. "This is still my favorite tie on you." Running her fingers down the satin steel blue tie she looked at it remembering their first meeting. "Have a good day." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After watching him leaving the bedroom she rolled over and went back to sleep. Once she woke up half the morning was over.

"Crap I slept late." Not sure exactly what to do with herself as he got called into work on his day off, she got up and began to clean his apartment. After she finished cleaning she wasn't sure what to do, should she just go home or wait for him? She took her phone, pulled up Eiji's number, but decided against it. Letting out a sigh she went headed to the grocery store to buy some time. Eiji had given her no notification he was on his way back. Finally giving in she let out a heavy sigh and decided to head on out. She decided to walk the long way to the store.

"Mm it's so nice outside. I wish Eiji could be with me." She stretched and glanced across the street. There was a familiar figure that caught her eye. "Eiji!" She gasp to herself. She grinned and was about to call out to him when she realized he wasn't wearing what he left the apartment in, instead of his suit he was in casual clothes, and he wasn't alone either. Her heart dropped. Her hands were shaking, she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Eiji was cheating on her. She took several deep breaths, as she watched them walk down the other side of the street with his arm around her. She headed to the grocery store and got enough items for dinner. She decided to make him dinner and call him out on it.

She prepared the food for dinner. Her hands shook, and she cut her finger with the knife. Holding a towel over her finger she sobbed. She woke up in the middle of the night, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Checking the bedroom, the bed was empty, unable to sleep on his bed, she went back and laid on the couch.

Once she woke up for the morning she checked to see if he had returned, and left his apartment. Paying no attention to what was in front of her she walked back home staring at the ground.

"Hey." She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She looked up and saw Eiji standing in front of her holding her shoulders. "Eiji?" She was surprised to see him, dressed in completely different clothes than yesterday he was back in a suit.

"Clumsy as ever."

"Don't touch me!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's your problem?" He clutched her shoulders tighter.

"I saw you with that girl yesterday. You weren't working, that was a lie. I don't ever want to see you again." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she raised her voice at him.

"Well you are an idiot if you think I was cheating on you." He smirked.

"I'm not an idiot!" She protested.

"Idiot." He called her again, kissing her forehead. "Check the news." At his request she took out her phone.

"Local mafia gang busted during heist. Hey that's the woman I saw you with yesterday."

"I was under cover stupid. You're the only one I would date." He cupped her face.

"Promise?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheeks. "Now let's go eat all that food you were cooking yesterday." He wrapped his arm around her as he pulled his tie loose around his neck.

"How did you know I was going to cook."

"I came home to change and take a nap, I was going to sleep on the couch so I didn't wake you, but you were already there, passed out with your mouth hanging open drooling." She playfully hit him.

"I wasn't drooling!" They laughed together and he pulled her close to him, holding her tightly in his arms as they walked back to the apartment.


	23. Aug 23rd - Soryu

**What If...**

"Yes, I'm going to marry Mei Ling." Soryu spoke in front of the group. He looked up at her, "You're free now, set the pager and the elevator key on the table, and never come back here again." His eyes cold as ice as he spoke.

"Soryu." Eisuke spoke as she set the items on the table and turned to leave. "Are you sure this is okay?" She heard Eisuke speak as she walked away. She collapsed against the wall of the elevator once the doors closed. She could never return to the penthouse now. She let a huge sigh once she arrived in the lobby. Mei Ling approached her.

"Are you okay? You look pale. You can talk to me, we are friends right?" Mei Ling spoke to her. It took all her energy to smile at Mei Ling.

"Of course. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." Mei Ling slightly frowned, "Are you okay with this?"

"Make him happy." She walked back to her apartment.

It had been several days since she last time she saw Soryu.

"You are much prettier when you smile."

"Baba!"

"We have something to discuss, come to the penthouse."

"Hey I'm in the middle of work!" She raised her voice as he grabbed her arms and pulled her away from cleaning the room. "Let me steal your heart, and take away your pain." Baba spoke with a serious voice. He took her up to the penthouse. Eisuke and the others were waiting.

"Mei Ling invited us to the wedding and included you in the invitation." Baba spoke.

"Are you coming?" Eisuke asked.

"I uh..."

"Don't you want to be happy too?" Baba looked at her with a serious face.

"Yes I'll come." She had tried to let go of these feelings for him once he said he was marrying Mei Ling, but seeing them married, and happy, then she could truly let go and move on. They took Eisuke's helicopter to the airport and took his private jet to Hong Kong.

"The place where the ceremony will be held isn't too far from where we are staying." Ota told her as he locked arms with her, "Don't go getting lost." They checked into a hotel. Baba followed her to her room.

"Since you didn't have time to pack, we got you a dress to wear." Baba told her as he revealed a dress closely resembling the pattern and color of the cheongsam she wore during the marriage interviews. She frowned thinking back to that time.

"Get ready, Ota said he'll help you with your hair." Baba spoke as he left. Ota entered her room helping her with her hair and makeup, lacing his arm with hers they headed to the wedding.

Soryu was already standing at the front of the room with Samejima and Inui standing closely behind him.

"Look who it is." Inui whispered, nodding in the direction of Eisuke and the others. Soryu's face turned into a scowl as soon as he spotted Ota with his arm around her. He walked over towards them.

"What are you doing here?" He said to the group, directing it at her mostly. Baba cut in.

"We were all invited by Mei Ling." He smiled.

"Mr. Oh, they are about to start." Inui approached Soryu guiding him back to the front. Everyone kneeled on the floor as Simon walked in followed by Mei Ling in a beautiful red cheongsam. She spotted the guys and winked at them before heading to the front. She couldn't help but smile, Mei Ling looked truly happy, Soryu also had a somewhat soft smile to his face. On Simon's orders they began the tea ceremony.

"Soryu wait." Mei Ling stopped him.

"Mei Ling, what is going on?" Simon scolded her for stopping in the middle of the ceremony. Mei Ling's eyes never left Soryu's.

"There's only one sun in our entire galaxy. Is this truly what you want?" Mei Ling asked. Soryu's face stiffed being put on the spot like that, he hadn't expected her to stop in the middle of the ceremony. Mei Ling knew his uncertainties, and she was using that to get out.

"Daddy I don't want to marry. I know marriage to Soryu will make the bell crickets strong, but it won't make either of us happy." She got up and left the ceremony.

"Mei Ling!" She called out and followed her. "Mei Ling wait!" Mei Ling stopped.

"Nobody can make him smile the way you can, his expression is soft when he talks about you, I can't take that happiness away from him. Please continue to love him." Mei Ling grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Soryu was standing there with a shocked look on his face, with Eisuke and the gang standing behind him. Her grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Soryu." She desperately tried to hold back her tears. Being reunited and confessed to made her heart swell as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go home." Soryu whispered, "And enjoy happiness together."


	24. Aug 24th - Issei

**Secret Patient**

She couldn't believe the heat went out at her house last night. Even though she bundled up, sleeping in the cold made her throat hurt. She let out a small sigh and got ready for work.

"Oh a text from Issei." She picked up her phone, and looked at her message, "I'll be by to pick you up in 10 minutes." She read it out loud. "10 minutes! That doesn't give me much time, thanks for the warning." She mumbled irritated under her breath. She quickly got ready for work surprisingly in 10 minutes and hurried downstairs and outside. Issei was standing outside his car waiting. His face relaxed as soon as he saw her.

"Good morning. Thank you for picking me up." She spoke as she approached his car. He opened the door for her.

"Good morning." They drove in mostly in peace. She was thankful that he didn't want to do a lot of talking. Once they arrived at the hospital she clocked in and said she had to run down to internal medicine real quick.

"Ah Kyosuke!" She walked up to him.

"Hey good morning. Want some coffee?" Kyosuke turned to her with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Do you think you might be able to get me some medicine for my sore throat, I think I might be coming down with a cold and I don't want it to get worse." She quickly explained.

"Sure sure." He wrote her a script for some medicine from the pharmacy downstairs, "Just don't take too much of it."

"Thank you." She took the script and rushed to the pharmacy, before the morning meeting.

"You okay?" Issei whispered as soon as she arrived slightly out of breath just in time for the morning meeting. She nodded as she took her seat next to Issei. Irie called her out after the meeting.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Irie looked concerned.

"Yeah. I had to rush up from the pharmacy." She held up the bottle of pills.

"Okay, just take it easy today. I'll take a few of your patients to easy your work load."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble." She bowed before leaving the room. She finished up her shift and decided to take a nap in an empty room.

"Mmm." She woke up feeling rather refreshed. She brought her clothes into the room and decided to change from her scrubs, she removed her clothes when the door opened. Letting out a gasp she covered up with her lab coat. She turned to see Issei standing there. He quickly pulled the door closed behind me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am." She set down her lab coat, and grabbed her shirt.

"Wait!" He came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulders.

"Issei."

"Shh!" He whispered and kissed up and down her neck. He popped the snap on her bra.

"Issei we can't do this here."

"Who says?" He grinned at her. "We're both done with our shifts, nobody is going to come look for us." He reached down and caressed her thighs. He slipped off her bra and panties, leaving her in the nude. Pushing her down on the bed, sliding off his lab coat as well, and removing his scrubs. He had his way with her, pushing there limits of being quiet since they knew other doctors weren't too far from the door. She bit her lip.

"Issei I love you." She kissed him and dressed.

"Think you can grab my clothes from the locker room?" She let out a giggle as he covered himself with a blanket.

"I should just leave you here after what you just pulled." She winked.

"If you get my clothes, you can spend the night." He smiled softly, "In a nice warm apartment." He added.

"Alright you win." She leaned in and gave him a soft peck before leaving to gather his clothes.


	25. Aug 25th - Kiyoto

**Cheerful Drink**

She chewed on her bottom lip. She'd sat there at her desk staring at her blank screen for last half hour. Every idea she came up with she found a reason to argue with herself that it wasn't good enough. She was stressing herself out a little too much over this next storyline. What did her damn editor know about otome anyways? Not every girl loved the overly sweet ones. If it was up to her she'd want someone with sass by her side. Her mind could only drift towards one person, that cocky bartender. There was no sweetness in his voice, and she knew behind that innocent smile was really an unruly cat. Looking at the clocking seeing how late it was, she decided she needed a break. She got up and headed out of the apartment and to that quant little bar down the street.

He was in the middle of his usual group of regulars. He looked so adorable in his usual white shirt and black blazer. He looked towards the door and their eyes locked. She didn't know if it was her imagination but it seemed like his smile got just a little bit brighter.

"Evening Miss." He walked over to her behind the bar. "What can I get for you?"

"Mm surprise me."

"Alright." He grinned at her and started grabbing bottles and mixing liquids. "Here you are." He pushed her a bright green drink over, "I call it lucky charm." He winked at her before walking away.

"Lucky charm huh?" She took a sip of her drink, her eyes not leaving Kiyoto's frame. "Yes I suppose you are." Kiyoto began to pour the ladies shots.

"Kiyoto!" One of the girls leaned far over the bar, "It's my birthday, can I get a birthday kiss?" She grabbed Kiyoto's blazer.

"Calm down." He pushed her away.

"What? It's not like you have a girlfriend."

"I do." He spoke in a calm voice. He almost looked like he was pouting.

"Excuse me." She called out. "Can I get another drink?" Holding up her empty glass. The group of woman started to cry out.

"Kiyoto, let someone else help her!" One woman said.

"Don't go Kiyoto!" Another one reached over the bar counter and grabbed his sleeve, "Take me home Kiyoto. Don't let leave me alone on my birthday." Kiyoto gave her a sharp look.

"I'm out of here." He walked down towards her, "Come on miss." He jumped over the bar and grabbed her hand leading her out of the bar.

"Kiyoto was it really okay to do that?" She called to him once they were outside.

"If I didn't show them I was with someone they would have never given up." They walked over to her apartment. As soon as they were inside Kiyoto wrapped his arms around her.

"You are such a child. Come on, let me go, I was just taking a break from work." He let her go and walked into the living room. She followed him and sat down on the couch.

"What are you taking a break from?"

"New character." She sighed. He put his head in her lap.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked. She began to run her fingers through his soft charcoal hair.

"Mm... maybe a snooty cat." She leaned over and laid a soft kiss on his lips.


	26. Aug 26th - Trevor

**Perfect Fit**

She went to his studio on his request.

"Mr. Konno." She called out when she entered the studio.

"There you are!" Riri and Ruru ran over and grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the dressing room, and pushing her in.

"What am I doing here? Where is Mr. Konno?"

"Why are you being so loud?" A man's voice came from outside the door. She pulled the door open. Trevor stood there with a smirk on his face. He shoved a dress in her hands.

"You're being a model for me today."

"Me!?" She raised her voice in shock.

"You have a very average body. If it looks good on a bumpkin like you, then think about how it'll look great on a model." He had his evil grin on his face.

"Ooo you are so mean!" She stripped and put on the dress. Walking out of the dressing room on her tippy toes, "It's a little long." Trevor set down a pair of matching shoes.

"Try this." She wobbled a little. "What's wrong? Too girly for you?" She shot him a glare.

"They are much taller than I'm use to."

"Turn around in slow circles. Ruru take notes." He listed off some numbers.

"Is that bust, waist, and hip size?" She put her hands on her hips and stopped turning.

"Yes, what is the problem?"

"Am I suppose to fit in this dress?"

"No." He said very bluntly, "You're just a model. Now turn." He continued to make notes about the dress. "Okay next." He ushered her towards the dressing room, not pushing her due to the heels. "Just pass me the dress over the top." She stripped the dress off her and passed it over the top.

"Here you are."

"Okay next." He handed her another dress.

"It's too tight, I can't zip it up all the way." She called out. Trevor opened the dressing room door.

"Excuse me!?" She spoke out in shock.

"You bumpkin. Shush." He jotted down some notes and left the dressing room. "Next one." He handed her dress after dress after dress.

"Mr. Konno, how many more do I have to try on?"

"Last one." He smirked. He gave her one more dress to put on. "This time, leave it on." He whispered as she took it from his hands. It was her favorite emerald green color, simple design, sweetheart neckline, form fitting, and it fit perfectly on her.

"Here." He set down a pair of shoes, "Put these on and grab your stuff." He took her hand in his. "Ruru and Riri, go ahead and close down, I'm leaving for the night."

"Good night!" They called out in unison.

"Energetic as always." She said to hide her nervousness. Trevor didn't release her hand until they stepped inside his apartment.

"After seeing you put my designs on, all I wanted to do was strip one of my dresses off you." He picked her up princess style and carried her to the bedroom. "This one is perfect for it."

"Is that why I'm wearing it!?" She raised her voice in surprise.

"No I designed it for you." His hands slid across her soft, silky skin, pushing the straps aside, he followed the path of his hands with his lips. The dress fell off her as he unzipped the zipper down her back. He sucked on her skin above her collarbone. He pushed her onto the bed, kissing up and down her body, wrapping her up in his arms. "I love you, I love everything about you." He spoke in a sweet voice, making her melt.


	27. Aug 27th - Eisuke

**What If...**

It had been a month since the day her manager, Kenzaki, approached her after the morning meeting and told her ,"you will be in charge of the penthouse." He escorted her to the executive lounge and introduced her to the owner of the hotel, Mr. Ichinomiya, and one of the guest, Soryu Oh. Once Kenzaki left, Soryu threaten her with a gun, telling her if she mentioned anything that was going on up in the lounge she would disappear. After that she tried to keep her distance from entering the lounge when anyone was around.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Soryu stood behind her as she peeked into the lounge. She jumped.

"I just didn't want to interrupt anything." She raised her voice as she became startled by his presence.

"What are you doing after you get off work?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"I don't know?" She leaned away from him with a questioning look on her face.

"Come up here after your shift." He spoke in a demanding tone that gave no room for her to say no. She nodded.

After work she returned to the penthouse, Soryu was waiting in his room.

"Put this on." He showed her a dress. Without any room to question she went to the bathroom to change. "As of right now, tonight you are my date." He crossed his arms and glared at her. She nodded and followed him to an executive lounge. Eisuke was waiting with a large busty woman with curly blonde hair.

"This is Carolina." Eisuke introduced them to each other. "She's in Japan with her father from Italy." She smiled politely at Carolina.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah right bitch." Carolina spoke harshly, "Just keep your hands off Eisuke." She clung to Eisuke as they took the elevator to the lobby. She glanced over at Soryu who had his arms crossed. Carolina glances back at Soryu.

"Are you sure she is your girlfriend?" Carolina asks Soryu. She had to clench her jaw to prevent it from dropped to the floor. He didn't say anything about being his girlfriend, as her mind went over the conversation between her and Soryu earlier.

"We just recently started dating." Soryu picked up the hint as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as they walked through the lobby. Her cheeks burned, she wasn't use to this attention.

"Soryu, what's going on?" She whispered only loud enough so he could hear, as they waited outside for the limo to pull up. He bent down so he looked like he was giving her kisses on the cheek.

"Carolina is the daughter of an Italian mobster. Eisuke is trying to push her off on liking me instead of him." His lips grazed her cheek. Her cheeks burned even more. Both him and Eisuke were acting like completely different people. Soryu took her hand as he guided her into the limo. Eisuke climbed in completely leaving Carolina outside the limo by herself.

"Eisuke why can't you have manners like Soryu? He seems like such a gentleman, and Fang likes him too." Carolina held her hands up to her cheeks, grinning as she spoke about Eisuke. Eisuke shot Soryu a glare. Soryu laced his fingers with hers and smiled at her softly. She couldn't help but smile back with a smile as sweet as that.

"Eisuke take me shopping tomorrow." Carolina spoke laying her head on his shoulder, "Bring Soryu too." Soryu put his arm around her.

"We're going shopping tomorrow." He spoke in a low voice in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Alright." She agreed, knowing if she didn't he'd probably just threaten to make her disappear. That night Soryu wouldn't let her return to her apartment.

"If she sees you leaving the penthouse she will start to suspect something is up." He told her throwing a glare at her.

"Mr. Oh, what is the point of dragging me along?" She asked.

"If Eisuke is cold enough to her, then she will turn her attention towards me. That's where you come in. I will never fall in love with a plain girl like you."

His words are harsh but true, him and Eisuke live in a completely different world than her. She nods, rolling over and facing away from him before falling asleep.

In the morning Soryu has another dress for her.

"Get ready, we're meeting Carolina and Eisuke in the VIP lounge." He tells her first thing when she wakes up. Slipping on the dress while her back is turned away from Soryu, he is surprised by her sudden boldness. Staring at her with a little surprise, he offers her his arm as they head to the VIP lounge. She clutches a little tighter as they spot Carolina. Soryu gives a soft smile.

"She won't hurt you, you're not after Eisuke." All she can do is nod at Soryu's words.

"Sugar Eisuke?" She offers once his coffee is placed down in front of him.

"Hm?" He looks at her in surprise.

"You used it yesterday, thought you liked sugar in your coffee."

"Very perceptive." He smiles at her, making her heart beat out of her chest.

"Grr... I won't lose to you." Carolina spoke in a growl. They head out to go shopping in Ginza.

"Here try this on." Eisuke hands her a dress.

"Me?"

"Soryu isn't good at picking out clothes, and with your tiny figure I think this will look great on you."

"Um ok." She glanced as Soryu as she took the dress. His face was completely expressionless, as he stood there with his arms crossed. She tried on the dress and showed Eisuke.

"I knew it would look good on you." He smirked, "I have good taste. You should wear it out of the store." She shrunk back under his sharp gaze. She headed back to the dressing room to get her other dress, when she came face to face with Carolina.

"Oh um... that dress looks good on you." She spoke as she tried to pass by Carolina.

"You bitch, first you trick Soryu into dating you. Then while you are seeing him you hit on my man!" Carolina hissed as she raised her hand to slap her across the face. She pulled her eyes closed out of fear waiting for the impact.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes after a few seconds when she didn't feel anything to see Soryu standing behind her, holding Carolina's arm.

"Go change." He gave her a gentle push. He wrapped his arm around her once she came out of the dressing room and led her over to where Eisuke was waiting.

"Thought I told you to leave it on." Eisuke spoke with an uninterested tone in his voice.

"She's with me." Soryu said. "Are we going to get lunch or not?"

"Let's go eat Carolina." Eisuke spoke as he turned his back to her and walked out.

"Eisuke why can't you be sweet to me like Soryu is?" Carolina yelled as she bounced after Eisuke. Eisuke picked out a nice restaurant to take them to.

"You'll love this place." Eisuke looked at her, completely ignoring Carolina.

"Oh this is my favorite kind of food!" Carolina spoke out excitedly. Looking at the prices on the menu made her sick, she excused herself to the restroom.

Eisuke was waiting outside for her.

"Wait." He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "I can see I already lost. Pity, guess you and I can never be. Soryu already won your heart." She averted her gaze, pulling herself away from him and heading back to Soryu's side.


	28. Aug 28th - Koichi

**Forever Love**

Aira laid peacefully on his bare chest as he held her tight in her arms. She looked up at him, their eyes met.

"Ready for round 2?" Koichi pulled her by the waist so she was straddling him. She interlaced her fingers with his. "Are you still worried?" He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Aira? Smile, this isn't like you." He lifted her chin to look at him. His lips met softly with hers. Her mind couldn't help but think back to when she met him. She thought he would be untouchable for her. She had started her new job as an assistant to an executive board member when she first laid eyes on him. She would come to find out Mr. Natsukawa's name. The board adored his work ethics and he was easily separated from his peers as the one to beat.

One night she sat at her desk when she knocked her notebook and pen on the floor. Her papers scattered on the floor. She got to her knees and began picking up the papers.

"Crap." Suddenly she heard two voices in the hall enter into the reception room. She was about to stand up when she was able to see their faces. It was Mr. Natsukawa and one of the executive's wife, Ai Yajima. Aira quickly ducked behind the desk and watched their interaction.

"Oh Koichi, why won't you let loose for once, have some fun? What is the risk of having a little fun?" She tugged on the knot of his tie loosening it up. "You can do me right here, on this desk." Ai sat on the desk pulling her skirt up, almost revealing her panties and sitting on the desk.

"No." Koichi said bluntly before turning and walking out of the reception area.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" She called out after him before jumping off the desk and hurrying after him. Aira's heart was beating fast. Did she really just witness Ai trying to cheat on her husband? Her husband was rich, decent looking, and had a good stable job, and from what she remembered they had only been married for a couple years. Koichi was good looking, and had a great job, but if he was to be caught that would be the end of his job. She got up and hurried after them. She spotted Ai running down the hallway.

"I'll teach him to say no to me." She huffed. Aira turned running to find Koichi.

"Mr. Natsukawa!" She caught him at his desk, "Um Mr. Natsukawa, this may seem sudden, but do you think you could walk me to my station." He looked at her in surprise.

"Yes if you need me to."

"Let me just grab my things." She rushed back to the office grabbing her purse and hurried to the elevators where Koichi was waiting. They took them down to the lobby.

"Forgive me Koichi." She laced her fingers with, grabbed his neck and sucked right below his lip. To anyone who passed by it would seem like they were kissing. Koichi grabbed her shoulders to push her away. The elevator pinged for the sound that it had reached the lobby. Letting him go they turned to see Ai and her husband standing at the elevator door.

"Oh excuse us for being so rude, we didn't think anyone was still in the building. Aira's cheeks flushed. She grabbed Koichi's hand, "I think I might need to stop by the convenience store and pick up some items for dinner. I didn't realize we were low on curry peppers." She rattled off some stuff to make it sound like they were heading back to her place.

"What are you doing?" Ai put her hands on her hips. Aira glared back at her.

"I should ask you the same thing, but if you must know I'm going home with my boyfriend." Koichi seemed to be getting at what Aira was doing and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I apologize Mr. Yajima for our behavior." They both bowed to Mr. Yajima.

"No no no! Koichi never said he was seeing anyone!" Ai began to panic raising her voice.

"Shouldn't have to, you are married." Koichi said in a cool voice. "But just to show you that we're serious." He cradled Aira's face in his hands, bringing his lips to meet hers. Aira rested her hands on Koichi's wrist and as enjoyed his hot lips.

"Ahem. I think we have seen enough, you proved your point. Come on Ai." Mr. Yajima spoke.

"Have a good night." Aira said before wrapping her arms around Koichi's arm and heading out towards the station. A blush came over Koichi's cheeks.

"Thanks." She released his arm.

"You don't have to thank me." She said in a soft voice before walking ahead of him.

"Wait!" He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. His lips met hers again.

"Who said I'm letting you go?" Aira's gaze met with Koichi's. "You're stuck with me forever." His lips met with hers bring her back to her senses.

"Aira!"

"I'm sorry Koichi, I was just remembering that night you promised you weren't letting me go." She leaned her forehead against his.

"And I never will." He kissed her nose, "So about round two." He flipped her on her back as he indulged himself in her all night long.


	29. Aug 29th - Ivan

**Rough Riding**

Her eyes were filled with tears. Sure she is the one who gave the ring back, but she didn't think he would just let her walk out of there. Maybe the love she thought she felt between them was nothing but her imagination after all. She wiped her tear stained cheeks as she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Zain III walked into the room with Oliver.

"Are you really okay with this?" Oliver asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, I just cannot..." She shook her head, not able to form the right words in her mind. She continued to pack the small amount of things she owned, and in no time headed for the car that would take them to the airport. Zain III escorted her to the car.

"I'm sorry that you will have to travel alone." He gave her a polite bow before opening the door allowing her to get in.

She let out a heavy sigh once the castle started getting smaller and smaller.

"Better hurry to the airport miss, an unexpected storm is rolling through." The driver spoke.

"Will it be okay?" She asked, looking out the window.

"They say it's supposedly to hit a little north of us." The driver spoke as he continued driving towards the airport. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes while letting out another huge sigh.

"Miss..." The driver called out after probably half an hour of driving. She bolted up. "Looks like it'll take us a little longer to get to the airport, the storm is much larger than they predicted."

"Will we be okay?" She asked becoming increasingly nervous, watching the white wintery mix fall. The ice coated the side window, hindering the view outside.

"Excuse me?" She called out to the driver.

"Miss I think we better turn back."

"I agree." She interlaced her fingers, gripping her hands tightly together, hoping to get back to the warmth and safety of Ivan's castle soon.

"I'll just be turning around here." He began to steer the car into a turn, with a jerk the driver mumbling "shit" under his breath, the car slid off the road into the untouched snow. The driver steps on the gas, all that could be heard was the spinning of the tires.

"Miss, I'm going to get out and clear the snow around the tires." The driver got out of the car, opening the trunk, he knocked on the door before opening it and handing her a blanket. "Best to stay warm miss." She glanced at the snow, it was already up to the bottom of the door. With a smile, the driver closed the door, taking his shovel and digging around the tires quickly. "Alright miss, let's try this again." Stepping on the gas hard the car creped up towards the road before getting stuck again. The driver cursed under his breath. "Looks like we are stuck here."

"Stuck!?" She almost yelled out. "No, no, no way!"

"Calm down miss. Nothing we can do, best not to panic." Her heart was beating hard. She had never been in weather like this, she had never been stuck before, not to mention she was with a complete stranger. Suddenly her heart filled with regret. She wrapped the blanket around her desperately trying to hold back her sobs.

"Ivan..." She mumbled. The driver again got out of the car, trying to dig is out.

"The snow is just too deep, any more and I won't be able to open the door." The drive tells her as he climbs back inside the car for the fourth time.

"It's alright, you're letting out the warm air anyways." She smiled meekly. How long had it been? How long was she going to be stuck there. She began to drift off, her mind filled with uneasiness. There was a bang on top of the roof, like something hit it hard.

"Probably just some snow pile falling." The drive said. After a second there is a knock on the window, and the snow is wiped away from the outside.

"There's someone out there!" She yelled, "Quickly roll down the window." The drive obeys. On a horse outside the car is Ivan. "Ivan!"

"I had a feeling something was wrong." Ivan said with no hint of a smile crossing his face. He held out his hand to her. She grabbed the blanket and climbed out the window. The snow was almost waist deep at this point. He pulled her into his lap on top of the horse. Wrapping the blanket around her he gave her a tight hug.

"I'm glad you are okay." He whispered in her ear before giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"What about the driver?" She asked.

"Your safety is my first priority, but my men will be by shortly to get him, and they can get your things as well." Pulling her tightly against his chest, he grabbed onto the reins with one hand, and held her against him with the other. The horse struggled to make it up onto the road, once on the asphalt the snow wasn't as deep and the horse was able to break into a run. Unsure where to put her hands she wrapped them around Ivan's waist, laying her head on his chest. Feeling his warmth reminded her just how bitterly cold it was outside. Ivan cut back off the road into the forest.

"Short cut." He spoke in a low voice, as to reassure her that she was now safely on her way back to the castle. Her face was numb from the blast of chilly air the came with riding in such a dangerously cold storm. The castle finally came into view, she let out a sigh of relief. Ivan dismounted from the horse first and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up princess style and brought her inside the castle to his private suite. He held her face in his hands. Staring into her eyes, he brought his lips to her cheeks.

"You are so cold, let me warm you with my body." He pulled her into his embrace. "I hurt you, my word choice was inexcusable, I want to apologize for that. Rubbing her back slowly bring warmth to her body.

"I'm sorry for leaving." She buried her face in his chest. Overwhelmed with the relief of being safe and in Ivan's arms tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She quickly moves her hand to wipe away her tears but Ivan stops her.

"You need to just stay here, stay with me." Wiping the tears away with his finger tips, kissing the corner of her eyes, down her jaw line to her lips. "You belong with me."


	30. Aug 30th - Yamato

**First Chance**

Akira had been living with Yamato for a couple of weeks already. Recently he had been whining about not being a convincing enough couple, so she suggested a date.

"Alright pouty. I'll plan it, meet me at Long Island tomorrow afternoon." So there she was waiting at Long Island.

"What are you doing today?" Takao asked as he and Ren sat at the table.

"Um, Yamato and I are going on a date. I think." Akira tells them, still a little hesitant about what was going on.

"Don't sound too sure." Ren mumbled.

"Are you ready pouty?" Yamato poked his head in the door of Long Island and called out to her. She hopped down off the bar stool, waving bye to Ren and Takao, and following Yamato out the door.

"A basket?" She looked down at what Yamato was holding.

"Yeah we're going on a picnic." He says cooly.

"If this... If..." She decides against what she is going to say. Yamato pinches her cheek. "Owwie!"

"Out with it or I'll continue to pull on your mochi cheek." He burst into laughter at the ridiculous expression she is making.

"Dat herrrssss." She tries to pull her face away from his hand, only stretching her cheek more. "Oootay, owww shaaa." He releases her cheek.

"What was that?" He grins.

"I said, I'll say it." Her cheeks burned with a mixture of anger and embarrassment." She let out a hard sigh, looking down at her feet, "I think we should hold hands." Without another word, he reaches over and engulfs her hand in his. They walk towards a much smaller park then the one they usually visit.

"Although there are more trees, this one has less people, quieter." Yamato spreads out the blanket that was laying on top of the picnic basket. "Here pouty." He offers her a bento. "I made everything, that's why I was a little late." She joins him on the blanket, taking the bento lunch from his hand.

"Thank you." There are many cute shaped foods in the lunch box. Sausages shaped like octapi, rice balls shaped like bears, fluffy egg omelet with hearts drawn in ketchup on top of each slice. Her cheeks flushed, he went through so much trouble with her box, she figured it was his way of being sincere. The park was so quiet they were able to enjoy their picnic. The wind kept blowing the blanket corners up, causing the blanket to end up in their laps.

"Yamato lets just fold up the blanket and sit in the grass." Akira suggest.

"Do you mind?" Yamato wasn't going to suggest it because he was unsure how she felt sitting on the cold ground in a skirt. "If it bothers you, you can sit on my lap." He teased.

"No thank you!" Her cheeks flushed as she stood up and began folding the blanket up, before setting it on top of the basket and sitting back on the ground with her lunch in hand.

"Hey pouting." Yamato's voice was laced with the sound of uncertainty. "Let's head back to Long Island." He spoke with a sense of urgency in his voice before grabbing their lunches and shoving them into the basket.

"Yamato!" She began to protest before she figured out his motive. The sky opened up and they were caught in a downpour." Yamato grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet, and the basket in another before running to find shelter. There wasn't much in the way of shelter at the park so they stood under a huge cherry blossom tree. They were both drenched.

"Hey pouty..." Yamato called to get her attention as she wrapped her arms around her now cool body. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "I'm sorry for not checking the weather first." She looked at him and their eyes met. "What a lousy first date." He laughed nervously.

"No not lousy, I'm really happy." She smiled softly at him. His lips approached hers before sealing the gap as they shared their first kiss in the rain under the cherry blossom tree.


	31. Aug 31st - Ryoichi

**The First Time**

Some how after the grand opening of the casino she made it back to her apartment. Choking on her spit as she emptied the contents of her stomach from too much alcohol, she thought back to the group of guys she met.

"Such horrible men." It wasn't so much the group as one in particular, yeah she asked him a stupid question, did he have to be so rude? What was with the other guy who stepped in and distracted the other members of the media from ripping her apart. At least she was thankful she wouldn't have to see the lot again, or so she hoped. Heading into work the next day she had the worst headache.

"Crap I drank too much."

"Hey get down to the casino, there's a press conference starting in 10 minutes." The editor chief called out to her.

"10 minutes!? That's not enough time to get down there."

"Then I suggest you run." She bolted out the door towards the casino running as fast as she could in heels. With the casino in sight she let out a sigh of relief. Not watching where she was going her foot got caught.

"Wah!" She yelped as she fell to the ground. "Ow!" There was a laugh behind her. She looked back to see one of the guys from last night standing behind her.

"If it isn't the luckiest girl of last night, looks like your luck ran out. Or perhaps when you fell into the pool it washed it all away." He let out another laugh. "Remember me?"

"Mr. Hirose." She spoke, trying to swallow her anger. He held out his hand. She set her hand in his.

"I don't think I could ever get bored with watching you." Ryoichi let out a chuckle as he pulled her to her feet. "Come on let's get that knee bandaged up."

"But wait, I have to watch the press conference for work." She protested trying to pull her hand out of his strong grip.

"If an interview is what you need, I'll get you an interview." He spoke tugging her arm, pulling her away from the press conference was being held to the VIP room.

"Look who I found." Ryoichi said dragging her into the VIP room and pushing her down onto the couch.

"Hey you are that reporter who asked that stupid question." Yuzuki spoke up. She blushed hard.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She muttered. He noticed her bleeding knee.

"What happened?"

"She got her shoe caught in a drain hole." Ryoichi snickered. Noel got real close to her face, causing her to lean backwards.

"Excuse me, you are too close." She spoke up. Ryoichi leaned in on the other side of her. His face was next to her ear.

"Do guys make you uncomfortable?" Ryoichi whispered in her ear

"Eek!" She just about jumped out of her skin. Ryoichi doubled over in laughter.

"Don't tease her." Chihaya told them as he walked over with some bandages. He knelt down in front of her and began to treat her wound. She pulled her knees together and tried to pull her skirt more. "Your not making it easy." He pulled her knees apart.

"Nobody cares about your granny panties." Yuzuki spoke out in a harsh tone. Her cheeks flushed. Ryoichi snickered.

"Your reactions are just to pure."

Satsuki returned to the VIP room.

"Good afternoon." He spoke to her immediately, "What do we owe this visit to."

"Oh that's right." Ryoichi snapped his fingers, remembering why he pulled her away. "You're going to help me. If you tell your boss you are getting an exclusive from me, you'll be golden." Ryoichi wrapped his arm around her neck. "Being with me all the time, we'll have fun." Ryoichi let out a laugh. What had she gotten drug into?


End file.
